Lost Before Dawn
by whycanti
Summary: Draco surprises everyone when he startes to be nice to a girl hes falling for. Protecting her from all things that want to hurt her...including her father and Harry
1. Default Chapter

Mistie screamed as he pointed his wand at her and screamed something she couldn't understand. A white flash of light came from his wand and his her square on the chest.  
  
Mistie sat straight up in her bed and dropped her heads into her hands. She hated her father. She looked at the dagger sitting on her bedside table. She ran her finger over the waved edge and grinned as the blade bit into her skin and a droplet of blood shaped from her cut. She closed her eyes and felt her world spin from under her.  
  
When she opened her eyes again the familiar red and black room dissaperd and she was sitting in the familiar black and deep crimson room of hers at her aunts house.  
  
"I really wish shed stop doing that.." Mistie huffed and went back to looking at her dagger. She placed it on her wrist and closed her eyes and went to slice deep.  
  
"knew youd be here.Mistie stop." The smooth voice said behind her. Mistie sighed and droped the blade. "todays just not my day.." She mumbled and turned to face the white haird boy behind her. His silver eyes bared down on her black ones.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said. He walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "whats wrong?" He asked seeing pain and fear in her eyes. Draco had known Mistie since forever, their dads, both deatheaters, were close friends. Mistie had just transferd to Hogwarts 5th year. She shrugged, "hard to answer whats wrong when nothings right." She said and crawled out of the bed.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the headboard. "what did he do this time?" He asked knowing it was something with her father. She frowned, he always seemed to know what was wrong with her. "hes just being an ass." She said moving to the other side of the room.  
  
Her right side hurt a lot. She frowned and held up her shirt slightly seeing the burn mark she droped it again. To late, he saw. "fuck.did he do that?" Draco asked walking to her. Mistie nodded and closed her eyes. He frowned and tapped his wand on her side. The pain eased and she lifted her shirt and the mark was gone.  
  
She smiled, "when did you learn to do that?". He laughed, "remember who I live with.you need to know healing spells to survive in my house." Mistie frowned. He smiled slightly, "its ok hey im good at it arent I im still here." He said. She laughed. "come on.ill take you out tonight, you need to get out." He said. "where to?" She asked.  
  
He thought for a minute, "Mordere" He said, "so get ready." She laughed, "clubbing.great." She rolled her eyes and he laughed walking out of the room. She shrugged and walked to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
A little while later Draco walked back into Misties room. His hair was messaly spiked and he had a spike collar and bracelet on. His tight black shirt showed the outlines of ever muscle and his baggy black jeans finished off the look. Mistie laughed, "niiice."  
  
He grinned and she rolled her eyes. She finished spiking the back of her bloodred hair and stood up. Her belly shirt showed off her navel piercing, she had black UFO pants on and black eye shadow, mascara, and liner. She had the same spike collar on and spike bracelet with chains on it that attached a ring to the bracelet. He grinned, " lookin good."  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "come on lets go." 


	2. Chapter two

Draco looked at the girl walking next to him.  
  
The light from the setting sun reflected off her blood red hair.  
  
He frowned knowing how bad her life was.  
  
They walked to the door of Mordere and the bouncer looked at the two.  
  
"Draco! Mistie! Welcome back we thought you guys left us forever!" He said and let them in.  
  
Mistie laughed and nodded her head to the music.  
  
"come on lets dance." Draco said to her and pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
They started dancing and he pulled her closer and they started grinding.  
  
She smiled and put her forehead against his and kept grinding.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw her exboyfriend and his two friends.  
  
"what are you staring at?" Draco asked looking at the three.  
  
Harry looked away from Mistie and looked to Draco.  
  
"im still debating what im staring at is." He said.  
  
"shut up Harry." Mistie said steping next to Draco.  
  
Ron looked from Draco to Harry to Mistie.  
  
Hermione looked at Mistie and her eyes narrowd and she steped closer to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her, "why are you here with him?"  
  
"told you they had something going on together." Hermione said grinning.  
  
Mistie looked at her, "fuck you.first of all im here with him because hes trying to make me feel better." She started  
  
"you look fine to me" Hermione said smirking.  
  
Mistie glared at her, "and theirs nothing going on between us.you need to get your facts straight before opening your fucking mouth."  
  
"excuse you?" Hermione said.  
  
Mistie went to step closer to her and Draco held her back.  
  
"don't..shes not worth getting in trouble over." He said.  
  
Mistie nodded and calmed down.  
  
"I miss you." Harry blurted out.  
  
Mistie looked at him, "you didn't seem to miss me when you cheated on me with Ginny."  
  
Harry looked at her, "you cheated on me with him." He said pointing to Draco.  
  
Mistie shook her head, "no Hermione told you that because she wanted you to brake up with me.maybe cheat on me with her but you didn't cheat on me with her you cheated on me with Ginny so her plan backfired."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who glared at the gothic girl.  
  
"see." Mistie said.  
  
"yea I said you were cheating on Harry with Draco but you guys did get really close!" she fought back.  
  
"yea Dracos been my friend since like I was 6.hes saved my life a billion times.I woulda been dead last summer if it wasn't for him." Mistie said shaking her head and walking away.  
  
"whats she talking about?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"if you cared about anyone but your self youd know her dad was a Death Eater with mine and he beats the shit out of her all the time." Draco said and glared at Harry.  
  
"but your to fucking self-centered to actualy see it.." Draco finished and walked after Mistie.  
  
"you ok?" He asked sitting next to his bestfriend in the booth.  
  
She shrugged, she looked at him tears flowing down her face.  
  
"hes not worth it" Draco said and she leaned against his chest and started crying harder.  
  
"the sad part.I used to think he was." She said wiping her tears away.  
  
"hey.can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked walking up.  
  
Draco glared at him and looked at Mistie.  
  
"its ok." She said and Draco nodded standing up.  
  
"ill go get you a water.." he said and gave Harry a hard look and walked away.  
  
Harry slowly sat down, "why didn't you tell me."  
  
"because I was waiting for you to care about someone besides yourself." She said wiping a tear away from her black eyes.  
  
He sighed, "im sorry."  
  
"sorrys isnt going to cut it.don't ever talk to me again." She said and walked to Draco.  
  
"I will get you back." Harry said and stood up and walked to his friends. 


End file.
